fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami
Kagami (鏡,'' Mirror'') is a Demon, more accurately, an Etherious who has been wandering Earth Land for centuries, and gaining the moniker of Lady in the Mirror (鏡の中に女, Kagami no Naka ni Onna), which refers to her more as a legend or fairy tale, rather than an infamy as a Demon. She took an interest in Amon shortly after the defeat of Deviot, beginning to follow him in hopes of copying his abilities into her own to become stronger. As such, she is another companion alongside Gram and Lucadra, whom Amon cannot get rid of. Appearance Kagami has the appearance of a pale skinned young woman, with long, flowy brown hair, that stretches as bangs on her forehead, reaching the middle of her back, as well as red eyes with black pupils. She possesses a slender figure, and is relatively slim as well. As for her attire, she is known for always switching her attire when appearing in reflections, but always appears wearing a form of dress. Most commonly, she appears wearing a long purple dress, ending on her bustline, exposing her cleavage, as well as frills around the edge of her sleeves and bustline and shoulders. She also possesses a purple choker on her neck. Personality Powers & Abilities Curse Mirror, Mirror '(ミラーミラー, ''Mirāmirā): Kagami's Curse allows her to exist within any reflective surface. The most common being a mirror, but can even exist within the reflections of virtually anything, including a human eyeball. While existing within what she refers to as "another world", Kagami cannot interact with the outside world at all, but can choose to reveal herself to people she chooses, as well as appear on mirrors, as if she is standing next or behind them. In addition, she can easily move from one reflective surface to another, and there is no ill effect if said reflection is destroyed, as she will simply exit the reflective surface, and return to the phyiscal world. Kagami mostly uses this ability to remain in hiding, as well as untouchable by normal means. When looking at a reflective surfae that Kagami exists within, Kagami is capable of making people see their "true selves" via this reflection, which is meant to reveal to them who they really are, whether they acknowledge that or not. She can even controlling reflections on surfaces to a degree, allowing her to make everything within the reflection appear distorted, as if the onlooker is going mad, while nothing is really happening. *'''Doppelganger (二重身, Nijuushin): After examining someone long enough via their reflections, Kagami is capable of creating a clone of them, which exits a reflective surface, as long as it is a good enough size. The clone, referred to as Doppelganger, is the true nature of someone, and has all of their abilities copied to perfection, but their personality, while similar, may also be different. The Doppelganger is meant to be someone's "true nature" brought forth into existence. Only one Doppelganger can be created at a time, and they also possess the same weaknesses the individual their copied off of. In addition, one must look at their reflection long enough, around 10 seconds, to allow Kagami to properly create a Doppelganger after examining them long enough. Trivia *Kagami's abilities and concept is heavily inspired from the character Bloody Mary, from the game The Wolf Among Us. **Her Curse's name is also a reference to the famous line, "Mirror, mirror on the wall", originating from the Snow White fairy tale. **Credit goes to User:Perchan for suggesting the name. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Etherious